Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a mission critical push to talk (MCPTT) service, and more particularly, to a method of displaying user information of an MCPTT group that performs an off-network MCPTT service.
A communication service such as a push to talk (PTT) service provides a method to allow two or more users to engage in communication. Users may request permission to transmit a communication (e.g., traditionally by pressing a button). An enhanced critical communication service is referred to as mission critical push to talk (MCPTT) over Long-Term Evolution (LTE). MCPTT is suitable for mission-critical scenarios and supports advanced PTT services based on 3GPP evolved packet system (EPS) services.
MCPTT is primarily targeted at providing critical communications services for organizations involved in public safety, transportation, public utilities, industrial, or nuclear power plant operations. In addition, with regard to public disaster safety communications, 3GPP Release-13 has been standardized on MCPTT and isolated E-UTRAN operation mode.